


12/12 Proč vlastně nesmí děti na internet

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2019 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Internet is Dangerous for Kids, Parentlock, Teachers, but why?, psaní ježíškovi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Amélie chce k Vánocům počítač, ale její tátové John a Sherlock jí řekli, že je internet moc nebezpečný, takže ne. Jenže proč je ten internet tak nebezpečný?
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Vánoce 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	12/12 Proč vlastně nesmí děti na internet

Vzhledem k Vánoční výzdobě všude a sladkém, kam se oko podívá, čekala paní učitelka Ravensová alias slečna Jenny, že budou její svěřenci v permanentně dobré náladě. A taky s dobrým chováním, aby za těch pár dní před Vánoci vynahradili rok zlobení a dostali dárky. I když osmiletá dítka jsou z velké části přesvědčená, že svatý Nick doopravdy neexistuje, a že všechno doopravdy rodiče, pořád v nich hlodá dost víry a nejistoty, aby neriskovali.

Ovšem malá Amélie Watsonová celý den sedí jako hromádka neštěstí a nijak se nezapojuje do děje kolem. Dokonce se ani jednou nepohádala s Jeffreym a dvojčaty.

„Amélie?" osloví ji slečna Jenny, když ostatní děti běhají vzadu po třídě a Amélie jen sedí v lavici a nad něčím dumá. „Co se stalo? Trápí tě něco?"

„Asi?" hlesne malá po chvilce váhání.

„Proč jsi smutná?" tahá z ní učitelka.

„Zeptala jsem se tátů, jestli by mi k Vánocům dali počítač, ale oni řekli, že ne. Že prý internet není pro děti," povídá malá, ruce založené na prsou, ve tváři podmračený výraz.

„To mají oba pravdu, že internet není pro děti," souhlasí učitelka s rodiči. Internet je nebezpečné místo i pro zkušené.

„Na internetu je sice plno her a zábavných videí a pohádek, ale je tam i plno věcí, které se dětem nemůžou ukazovat. Dokonce bych řekla, že některé by se neměli ukazovat ani dospělákům," povídá slečna Jenny s vážnou tváří.

„Jako třeba nahatí lidi?" zeptá se Amélie po chvilce uvažování.

„Třeba," souhlasí učitelka.

„Ale já už viděla nahaté lidi," pokračuje Amélie. „Byli jsme v muzeu a tam měli sochy dospěláků _úplně_ bez oblečení."

„To je možné," připustí slečna Jenny nejistě. „Ale na internetu jsou ještě horší věci než nahatí lidi."

„Oh," vydechne malá dlouze. „To jsem nevěděla," prohlásí nakonec, než se zvedne a pomalu se vydá za ostatními dětmi.

Slečna Jenny je jen ráda, že se jí neptala, jaké horší věci to na internetu vlastně jsou.

\- - o - -

„Co je s tebou?" šťouchne Jeffrey do své nej nej kamarádky, když ta si sedne na koberec vedle něj.

„Tátové mi nechtějí dát k Vánocům počítač," prohlásí blondýnka zklamaně, bradu opřenou v dlaních.

„Ani mi nemáme počítač," ozve se Ford.

„Podle rodičů počítač vyžaduje víc zodpovědnosti, než jakou mohou svěřit osmiletým dětem," dodá Sig.

„Podle taťky internet není pro děti," povídá Amélie. „A podle slečny Jenny je internet plný věcí, které se nemají ukazovat dětem."

„Jakých věcí?"

„Jako místa činu a nahatí lidi?" zeptá se Jeffrey šeptem. Tedy poté, co se ujistil, že nikdo kolem nemůže slyšet, co řekl.

„Nahaté lidi už jsem viděla," machruje Amélie. „Tátové mě vzali do muzea a tam byly sochy úplně nahatých lidí. Neměli ani plavky ani nic."

„Když jsme šli s mámou do muzea, taky tam byly," přidá se Ford. „Nahatí lidi úplně bez oblečení. Dokonce i _paní_ bez šatů."

„Máma říkala, že takhle vypadají bez oblečení všichni dospěláci. Dokonce i holky a kluci."

Na chvíli se Holmesovi a Watsonová tváří velice zamyšleně a Anderson velice nejistě. Táta ho sice do muzea vzal, ale na dinosaury a ne na nahaté lidi, takže si není úplně stoprocentně jistý, o čem to jeho kamarádi mluví.

„A tihle nahatí lidi jsou na internetu?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Slečna Jenny říkala, že jo," pokyvuje Amélie učeně hlavou, než skoro šeptem pokračuje. „Ale taky říkala, že tam jsou ještě _horší_ věc než nahatí lidi."

Na pár vteřin se ve skupince rozhostí ticho.

„Jako že tam jsou ještě víc nahatí lidi?" zamračí se Sig nejistě.

„Ale už nemají žádné oblečení. Co by z nich svlíkali?" nechápe Jeffrey.

Najednou Amélie zalapá po dechu a oběma rukama si zakryje pusu, oči vykulené.

„Já vím," vydechne skoro neslyšně, jako by se bála, že ji uslyší, kdo nemá.

Kluci si okamžitě poposednou blíž, aby lépe slyšeli.

„Táta o tom jednou mluvil, než ho taťka zastavil, že o tom nesmí mluvit, protože to já nesmím slyšet. A určitě je to i na internetu."

„Ale co?" nechápe Ford.

„Co když ty lidi vyslečou z kůže?" zeptá se Amélie šeptem.

To kluky zarazí.

„To _je_ horší než nahatí lidi," souhlasí Ford.

„A určitě to nechcou ukazovat dětem," dodá Sig.

„To je hnusný," doplní Jeffrey. „Určitě hnusnější než místo činu a ani to nesmíme vidět."

\- - o - -

Když toho odpoledne dorazil pan Watson do školy, aby si vyzvedl dcerku, načas a bez doprovodu, první, co mu jeho dítko řeklo, nebyl pozdrav, ale velice vážné prohlášení.

„Taťko, já už nechci k Vánocům počítač," řekne Amélie s vážností politika přednášejícího na zasedání OSN.

Johnova první myšlenka byla, že jeho dcerka tráví nějak moc času s Mycroftem.

„Vážně?" prohodí Watson, když zaregistruje nejen způsob přednesu, ale i slova.

„Internet vážně není pro děti."

„To máš pravdu," souhlasí s ní taťka. „A máš vymyšlené, co jiného bys chtěla k Vánocům?"

„Ne," vrtí malá hlavou. „Ale mohli bysme vzít Jeffreyho do muzea na sochy? On ještě nikdy neviděl nahatý lidi."


End file.
